


All Through the Night

by maystone



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-15
Updated: 2003-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maystone/pseuds/maystone
Summary: Mal dreams.





	All Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

All Through the Night

## All Through the Night

### by Maystone

Disclaimer: Serenity and her crew are the sole and rightful property of ME, Joss Whedon and Tim Minear. No disrespect is intended from my borrowing them; no financial gain is garnered by me from their use in this story. Note: This is a response to a challenge on Television Without Pity to write a dream fic. No spoilers. Adult content. 

* * *

"Mal? You get that herd down from the high grass?"

He turns toward Serenity and calls back through the open hatch where the voice had come from. 

"It's done, Ma. Last of 'em are comin' down now." 

"You come on in then. Get yourself something to eat. You been at it all day." 

He glances once more at the herd walking in step, two by two, into the fenced-in field. Surely is a pretty sight. Humming to himself in contentment, he walks up the ramp, his boot heels clanging on the metal. Right at the entrance he stops and brushes himself off, using his heavy gloves to slap against his shirt and his chaps. It's a working ranch, but he'll catch hell from the both of them if he drags in any more dirt than can be helped. 

Satisfied that he'll pass muster, he crosses the hatch threshold into the large, comfortable area that serves as both kitchen and family room. His mother is standing in front of the fireplace poking at the tinder, coaxing it to catch and roar into flame. Mal's breath catches in his throat at the sight of her, so strong and tall and lovely. She sees him looking at her and straightens up, hands on her hips now, smiling at him. 

"What are you staring at, boy?" 

"Me? I'm just cursin' my fate for comin' from such scraggly, ill-featured folk. Suppose it's too late to do somethin' about it now." He shakes his head with great disappointment and frowns at her. 

"Enough of your sass," deep affection covers every syllable. "Sit yourself down; mind those gloves - you know better than to throw them on the table." Chagrined, he drops them to the floor beside him. "Fetch him some stew, darlin'." 

Kaylee places a heaping bowl in front of him, the steam carrying the delicious aroma of meat and spice. 

"What are you all dressed up for?" He looks disapprovingly at her low-cut silk gown. She twirls for his approval. 

"I've got an appointment in town," she says with pride. 

"Ohhhh, no you don't. You're not steppin' foot off this ranch dressed like that. The only appointment you have is with that broken grav boot." He starts in on the stew, discussion ended. 

She leans over with a rustle of seductive silk and places her soft hands on his shoulders and whispers to him. "You can't protect me forever." She gives a little shriek and then collapses onto the floor in giggles, fending off a large black dog who is lapping at her face and nuzzling around the pockets of her coveralls looking for treats. 

"Mal, call off that beast. Why you keep him around is beyond me." 

Mal turns in his chair and separates the dog from the still giggling girl. He lures the mutt to his side with a piece of meat from his bowl. The dog swallows it in one quick gulp and then fixes his gaze on the bowl, silently demanding more. 

"He's good at his job, Ma. As long as I keep him fed, he'll stay loyal." 

"I like him," Kaylee states decisively. 

"You like everything," two voices reply in unison. Mal looks at his mother and they both laugh at their twin responses. He stares out the large window and sees that the cattle have been penned in and are contentedly milling about. The sun is setting over the mountain top and a purple haze is falling over his land. 

He rises and gives Kaylee a hand up. "C'mon, mei-mei. You can give me a hand lockin' down for the night." 

"Hey, you devil! Get down off a there!" His mother's voice is loud and angry as she claps her hands together and advances on the table. The dog slinks back, swallowing quickly, his eyes narrowing, his ears back. 

"You watch yourself around him, Mal. I swear, the day will come when you'll have to put him down." 

"Maybe, but that day ain't yet." He gives her a quick hug and a kiss. "I'll be right back." 

She kisses him back. "I'll be here." 

Kaylee is already outside waiting for him. He hits the door lock on his way, closing the hatch behind him. 

* * *

He wants to roll over to a more comfortable position, but he's all tangled in his blankets. He can't break free.

* * *

"Always the hero, Captain Reynolds." Niska - slowly stalking toward him, a thin knife with a wicked blade in his hand.

No, no, no, no, no, no. He looks to his left. Wash, blood flowing from slashes on his chest and face. 

"We done this before, Niska. Must be gettin' kinda boring for you." Bluff him out. Don't let him hurt me again. I swear I'll kill you this time. 

"The search for truth is never tiring, Captain. Surely you would agree." Closer, he's moving closer. 

"Sir?" Zoe is here, Wash's wounds are now hers. "Why didn't you kill him?" 

"I tried, Zoe. You saw me. I couldn't help it." She stares at him with dark eyes. Stay away from her! He can't stop looking at the knife. 

"I know, Cap'n. I trust you." Kaylee, gut shot, is roped next to him. 

He struggles against the material holding him back. "You said we'd be safe with you." Simon now; he cuts his words with accusation. "You promised," River echoes, standing motionless in her bonds. 

His arms are free at last; he's sweating from the effort. He reaches to take Niska's throat in his hands but before he can touch him a shot rings out and Niska falls to the floor. Jayne shoulders his gun and kicks the lifeless body. Book stands calmly beside him and speaks in a quiet voice. "What did they teach you in that church of yours, son? Vengeance is mine." 

* * *

He's sweating. He moves his hand to wipe the drops from his face and his thumb brushes across his lips.

* * *

"Mal." Her touch is like silk. Like he knew it would be. "Shhhh, be calm. I'm here."

"Inara." This isn't right. This isn't . . . Oh, God, how does she know to touch him like that? 

"I'll keep you safe, Mal." Her mouth leaves a trail of soft kisses that tingle like electricity down his body; her hands move like liquid but they leave him hard and quivering in their wake. "Let me hold you safe inside me." She tortures him sweetly with caresses and moans and soft promises of a paradise to be. 

He won't refuse. Not this time. This is so right and he is so ready for her and he needs her and will always need her and his mind stops as she rises over him and then lowers herself onto him, silk over steel. 

She moves on him, and everything is reduced to this moment. She knew; he is safe in her. "Inara," he whispers her name and meets her movement for movement. His body sweats and rolls with hers. He's lost in sensation, he's lost in her. All this joy. He wants to shout but only a sigh leaves his throat. He wants this to last forever, but she's drawing him out and powerless with her now he follows. With a great shudder he breaks inside her, her voice in his ear, in his mind. "Mal. Mal." 

* * *

"Mal!" There's pounding on the door above him. "Mal, you gotta wake up! Zoe needs you in the cargo bay."

He bolts upright in his bunk. "I'm awake!" He hears Jayne grumbling away from his door. He swings his feet onto the deck of his quarters. "I'm awake." 

Finis. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Maystone


End file.
